


A (Second) Year in the Life

by agoodpersonrose



Series: Tweets in the Life [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Romance, year in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: David and Patrick's second year of marriage, as shown through a selection of their tweets.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Rachel
Series: Tweets in the Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112492
Comments: 53
Kudos: 264





	A (Second) Year in the Life

**September 2020**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Came home to find David had done this to our mailbox. I’m so proud to be a member of the Rose family, and I love you more every single day ❤️ 

5:26 PM · Sept 22, 2020

* * *

**2** Retweets **4** Quote Tweets **64** Likes

* * *

**October 2020**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

David got really drunk last night and decided that I must be freezing so layered me in blankets and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Then, he woke up this morning and got mad at me that I smelled sweaty. I can’t win.

10:14 AM · Oct 2, 2020

* * *

**1** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **37** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Rose is doing the opposite of helping me rake. Good thing she's cute.

11:26 AM · Oct 16, 2020

* * *

**6** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **77** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Look out for my Mom's incredible new photoshoot in Major Lady Magazine this week!

11:28 AM · Oct 19, 2020

* * *

**95** Retweets **75** Quote Tweets **1.6K** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

When we moved into the cottage my last concern was that there would be OTHER ANIMALS making louder sex noises than we would. It’s become almost a competition: who can scream louder? Us, or the foxes mating outside?

8:14 PM · Oct 19, 2020

* * *

**0** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **22** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Excited to see my husband and best friend in another performance! So proud of them and everything they do! 

8:26 PM · Oct 20, 2020

* * *

**22** Retweets **11** Quote Tweets **105** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

My husband cannot be stopped. He just sent me this as a legitimate suggestion for a Halloween costume. 

4.02 PM · Oct 27, 2020

* * *

**7** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **51** Likes

* * *

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

If you wear that I swear to God I will immediately knee you right in your blue balls.

17 12 56

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Right hand on blue, am I right? 😏 

6 0 28

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Finding out that both me, and my ex-fiancée are both gay was the plot twist I was NOT expecting from this year. 

7:34 PM · Oct 28, 2020

* * *

**8** Retweets **5** Quote Tweets **71** Likes

* * *

* * *

Rachel (Reddy)  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Solidarity?

2 0 21

**November 2020**

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I need to leave this town. 

4.02 PM · Nov 1, 2020

* * *

**12** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **57** Likes

* * *

* * *

Alexis Rose  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Ew! Who is that under the mask tormenting poor little Rosie?

17 2 22

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @alittlebitalexis

Who do you think?

5 2 19

* * *

Roland  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Rosie Rose loves Uncle Roland!

15 0 1

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Marcy just told me that when Patrick was little he wanted to be a snail and carry his home around with him all the time, and if that isn’t the cutest thing you’ve ever heard I don’t care to talk to you.

3:14 PM · Nov 7, 2020

* * *

**15** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **59** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Public service announcement to all of our extended family. Me and Patrick STILL don’t intend on having kids. Yes, we understand that new life is beautiful and everything. No, we’re still not having them. 

3:54 PM · Nov 10, 2020

* * *

**4** Retweets **46** Quote Tweets **11** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

I've got all the family I could ever need right here ❤️

28 1 44

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

GAY

2 6 22

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Must be really hard being irrelevant. Sounds like you're doing well, considering you're still talking about our 3-month relationship almost 5 years after the fact.

People @People_Magazine · Sept 5

EXCLUSIVE!! New York Photographer Sebastien Raine reveals all about his relationship with ex-socialite and semi-famous actress, Moira Rose's son, David Rose!! Clink the link to find out more!

* * *

8:14 PM · Nov 20, 2020

* * *

**2.3K** Retweets **324** Quote Tweets **7.1K** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Heather's dog is pregnant. Send me ideas for how to convince David that a puppy is EXACTLY what we need in our life.

2:54 PM · Nov 28, 2020

* * *

**1** Retweets **9** Quote Tweets **57** Likes

* * *

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Bring it up when you're baduael uiebfkjb

7 1 18

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @a_budding_hero

What happened there?

2 0 13

* * *

Rachel (Reddy)  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

You don't want to know what she was going to put.

28 2 26

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

STEVIE AND RACHEL?

3:14 PM · Nov 28, 2020

* * *

**1** Retweets **29** Quote Tweets **48** Likes

* * *

****

**December 2020**

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

We went to buy a new car, and this is the first time that “how much back seat room is there” was NOT one of the questions. Is this what marriage is?

5:14 PM · Dec 2, 2020

* * *

**2** Retweets **6** Quote Tweets **56** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

It’s only the first week of having the Christmas decorations up, and the cat has already pulled down the Christmas tree twice. Reconsidering whether or not it would look better on the floor.

8:14 AM · Dec 12, 2020

* * *

**9** Retweets **12** Quote Tweets **78** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Patrick knitted me a scarf. I love it. 

9:26 AM · Dec 25, 2020

* * *

**3** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **102** Likes

* * *

* * *

Marcy Brewer  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

You look lovely sweetheart! Kisses for both my boys! We'll call you later!

2 0 21

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Have you considered telling your face that?

0 0 29

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

My husband had this gorgeous new desk made for me as a Christmas present!

1:02 PM · Dec 25, 2020

* * *

**1** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **49** Likes

* * *

* * *

Jake 🔥   
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

So glad you enjoyed my handywork. Let me know if you and David are interested in a different kind of handywork sometime soon.

0 0 12

* * *

Clint Brewer  
Replying to @woodworkerbydayandnight

Do you take commission?

66 0 95

Stevie Budd  
@a_budding_hero

David tried to hit on Patrick at the bar in Elmdale last night. This was his reaction when he found out that Patrick is married.

11:02 AM · Dec 26, 2020

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @a_budding_hero

Okay, so maybe last night wasn't a high point for me.

6 2 32

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

No New Year's party this year, but I'm looking forward to spending the evening with my husband and seeing in the new year with him.

8:12 PM · Dec 31, 2020

* * *

**0** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **56** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

David just genuinely told me he wanted to go to bed. It's 10pm on New Years Eve. And I agreed? Guess this is marriage. See you all in 2021.

10:14 PM · Dec 31, 2020

* * *

**1** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **48** Likes

* * *

****

**January 2021**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Somebody please remind my husband that being allergic to pitted fruits means you SHOULDN'T EAT THEM

3:14 PM · Jan 2, 2021

* * *

**6** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **71** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

sstill managed to pop ur cherrie tho

13 2 62

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

David is doing absolutely fine! He's under observation but I finally got his phone off him, so there's that?

4:34 PM · Jan 2, 2021

* * *

**1** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **48** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

We don't know how long this has been going on but apparently we have two cats?

4.02 PM · Jan 12, 2021

* * *

**16** Retweets **11** Quote Tweets **94** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

We both thought we were sitting with Rose in different rooms. Turns out there are two of them and we have no idea when it happened.

32 15 73

* * *

Jocelyn Schitt  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Rollie and I would be more than happy to take one of them off your hands! It'd be good practice for Rollie Jr. to learn patience.

3 1 43

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @MrsJocelynSCHITT

That really won't be necessary! Thanks Jocelyn!

0 0 20

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Like this and I will be eternally grateful!

5:14 PM · Jan 22, 2021

* * *

**1** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **11** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I will reveal one secret about the Rose family for every ten likes this tweet gets.

5:15 PM · Jan 22, 2021

* * *

**93** Retweets **71** Quote Tweets **891** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Patrick's giving me the silent treatment because we made a bet that whoever got the least likes on their tweet had to take out the garbage.

Patrick 🌹 @patrick_brewer_rose · Jan 22

Like this and I will be eternally grateful!

9:15 PM · Jan 22, 2021

* * *

**26** Retweets **9** Quote Tweets **72** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

How was I meant to know that people would choose GOSSIP over human DECENCY?

7 0 55

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

David SAYS he wasn't that high last night, but this morning we got an order confirmation for this t-shirt. Read into that what you will.

12:02 PM · Jan 28, 2021

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

He was so mad when he couldn't find one for husbands that he yelled at the pizza man.

15 4 49

* * *

**February 2021**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Despite what David has said, we are not giving out lifetime bans from the store for not knowing the difference between cleanser and toner. 

7:34 PM · Feb 4, 2021

* * *

**19** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **71** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

And I’d like to formally apologise for my husband’s comments. He’d had a very stressful day.

21 1 38

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Patrick just bought us a daily subscription to the Elmdale Chronicle. Starting to realise I may have married my Dad.

8:14 PM · Feb 6, 2021

* * *

**2** Retweets **9** Quote Tweets **7** Likes

* * *

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Roleplay Opportunities?

88 0 16

Alexis Rose  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

So not sexy, David.

5 0 52

Johnny Rose (Rosebud Motel Group)  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

I miss you too, son! We'll be seeing you very soon!

1 0 16

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Happy Valentine’s Day, David. I learned my lesson from last year and I can promise no more presents! (Unless you count my presence of course).

8:54 AM · Feb 14, 2021

* * *

**1** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **58** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Valentine’s Day is a lot more fun when you have someone to eat all the ice cream with.

10:42 AM · Feb 14, 2021

* * *

**2** Retweets **4** Quote Tweets **66** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Patrick hit a pigeon with the car and had to pull over to cry a bit.

4:14 PM · Feb 19, 2021

* * *

**7** Retweets **15** Quote Tweets **81** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

We're flying out to New York today to visit Alexis, and David has already fallen asleep: in the car on the drive to the airport, during security checks, in the cafe in customs, on the plane, and now in a New York cab. The flight was at 10am.

3:14 PM · Feb 22, 2021

* * *

**1** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **39** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

New York just isn't prepared for this.

9:52 PM · Feb 24, 2021

* * *

**3** Retweets **6** Quote Tweets **78** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

that's my HUSBAND

6 1 22

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Stop telling people I look good, they'll start getting expectations.

1 2 12

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Ted and Alexis' rescue dogs plus my husband make the cutest early morning wake up call on the planet.

10:22 AM · Feb 25, 2021

* * *

**6** Retweets **11** Quote Tweets **71** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

We're still not getting a dog.

0 0 12

* * *

THEodore Mullens  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

All my favourite boys in one room!

77 22 52

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @snipsnip_dr_mullens

I really hope Alexis tweeted this from your phone but for some reason I doubt it.

12 2 48

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Rose Apothecary has a booth at the vendor fair in Elmdale this weekend! Come along and say hi!

9:26 AM · Feb 19, 2021

* * *

**44** Retweets **57** Quote Tweets **129** Likes

* * *

**March 2021**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Look who came to visit (and steal my husband)!

4:12 PM · Mar 2, 2021

* * *

**3** Retweets **16** Quote Tweets **101** Likes

* * *

* * *

Rachel (Reddy)  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

You're just jealous because if David weren't married to you, he'd definitely have a crush on me.

14 5 55

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @thecurtainsmatchthedrapes

You're not wrong.

22 5 59

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

There is a SALMONELLA outbreak at the cafe at the moment. Nobody eat there on Friday night at 8pm.

8:14 PM · Mar 15, 2021

* * *

**17** Retweets **29** Quote Tweets **71** Likes

* * *

* * *

Twyla  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

I would really like to confirm that there is no salmonella outbreak!! Everyone continue to come and eat at the cafe as usual except for Friday when we are closed! 😊

71 16 50

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

David you've really got to stop using the Salmonella lie as a decoy. You must know I would work out what was happening on Friday?

71 16 50

Marcy Brewer  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Oh no, dear! Where are you going to host Patrick's surprise party, then?

31 20 79

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

A celebration all for my husband is definitely something I can get into!

1:48 PM · Mar 17, 2021

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

Marcy Brewer  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Patrick was actually named after St Patrick! I'm sure I can dig up some baby photos of him dressed up all in green!

11 2 42

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

I’m so lucky to have a husband that shocks and surprises me every day. He lied about the café, and while I was gone, rearranged the whole living room from his Feng Shui layout to make room for a new grand piano for my birthday present! I couldn't be more lucky. 

8:16 PM · Mar 19, 2021

* * *

**2** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **91** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Would we say happy?

Rosebud Motel Group @rosebud_motel_group · Sept 5

The elegant, original Rosebud Motel was the happy home of the Rose family for many years! Book your stay now at RosebudMotel.org.

8:14 PM · Mar 25, 2020

* * *

**299** Retweets **367** Quote Tweets **1.8K** Likes

* * *

**April 2021**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

David just sat me down, took me by the hand, and told me that he didn’t really like my lasagne recipe. It may sound like he made a big deal out of nothing, but I have never felt more betrayed in my life.

8:14 AM · Apr 1, 2021

* * *

**15** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **48** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Good morning to me 😏

10:02 AM · Apr 9, 2021

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

You could join me instead of just watching, you know?

2 1 12

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Where's the fun in that?

1 0 21

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

I just spent the last half hour watching David let his coffee go cold because he was so focused on watching the birds in the garden.

2:54 PM · Apr 18, 2021

* * *

**15** Retweets **9** Quote Tweets **70** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Okay, but you were so focused on watching me that you let your tea go cold. Who is the real loser here?

17 3 29

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

You two get more disgusting every single day.

2 2 39

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Happy Birthday, Alexis!! David and I are so proud of you and everything you've done!

4.02 PM · Sep 15, 2019

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **98** Likes

* * *

* * *

Alexis Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Oh my God, thank you, Patrick! Best brother-in-law a girl could wish for! 🥰

4 1 32

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I just agreed to cut Patrick's toenails for him and he cried. Like he actually CRIED. He's not even drunk.

8:03 PM · Apr 25, 2021

* * *

**2** Retweets **9** Quote Tweets **7** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Drunk in love, baby

12 2 25

**May 2021**

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I just found some headshots Patrick took just after college. Is it just me or does he look vaguely threatening?

4:02 PM · May 2, 2021

* * *

**41** Retweets **12** Quote Tweets **91** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

That headshot got me the role of Fagin in the ‘Toronto Going-Nowhere Amateur Actors League’s’ version of Oliver!

40 10 72

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

And you never stopped to consider why that might have been?

10 1 70

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Just caught Patrick about to buy blonde hair dye. I didn't realise the mid-life crisis would hit so soon.

4:14 PM · May 7, 2021

* * *

**6** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **67** Likes

* * *

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Oh my God, can you imagine a BLONDE PATRICK??

16 4 29

* * *

Rachel (Reddy)  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

He tried that in high school, too. Thank God he's got sane people around to stop him.

5 2 21

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Patrick has a cold and I am playing the role of loving caretaker.

4:12 PM · May 10, 2021

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

He jokes but he's actually been very lovely. Even when bodily fluids have been involved.

4 2 42

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

David has a lot of practice with bodily fluids.

9 6 81

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Since we already had two pets (unknowingly), David finally agreed to take one of Heather's new puppies! Meet Reddy!

1:02 PM · May 20, 2021

* * *

**30** Retweets **22** Quote Tweets **238** Likes

* * *

* * *

Rachel (Reddy)  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Did you name him after me?

9 8 12

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

How does it feel to be pushed down to seventh place in my list of favourite life forms?

11 2 49

* * *

Clint Brewer  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Is he a pedigree?

2 5 31

* * *

Johnny Rose (Rosebud Motel Corporations)  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

He certainly looks well bred. Fine coat and handsome looking.

1 2 36

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I have two loves in my life; pizza, and my husband's exes.

7:26 PM · May 22, 2021

* * *

**3** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **92** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

If all else fails, get your lottery winning friend to get a pool.

3:02 PM · May 27, 2021

* * *

**15** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **98** Likes

* * *

* * *

Twyla  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Yesterday definitely sparked joy!

18 5 62

* * *

Alexis Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

That looks so fun! I might have to move my next trip forward to make the most of the sun!

1 0 22

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Just found out my husband is Team Jacob. I don't feel safe here anymore.

8:14 PM · May 28, 2021

* * *

**18** Retweets **15** Quote Tweets **106** Likes

* * *

****

**June 2021**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

So exciting to see a queue around the block again ready for the pride celebrations. Come to Rose Apothecary for all your LGBTQ+ merch for the Elmdale pride parade! 

1:22 PM · Jun 1, 2021

* * *

**59** Retweets **38** Quote Tweets **207** Likes

* * *

* * *

RAY BUTANI *CHECK PINNED*  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

RAY BUTANI QUEER PHOTOGRAPHER, BOXER, SALESMAN, AND MANY MORE! GO TO GAYBUTANI.COM.

17 5 59

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @50_shades_of_Ray

Ray come on, we've talked about this.

7 5 49

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@david_rose_brewer

Look who agreed to go camping with me!

2:02 PM · Jun 5, 2021

* * *

**11** Retweets **4** Quote Tweets **68** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

I was promised s'mores and love making under the stars. What I actually got was bad sausages and the smell of bug spray.

15 4 52

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

I'm sure not ALL the sausages were bad.

12 6 72

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

So excited to be front row while my Mom hosts the Emmys! We’ll get ‘em next time! 

9:26 PM · Jun 8, 2021

* * *

**6** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **72** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Somebody please tell Patrick that just because he CAN sing, doesn’t mean he SHOULD at all times. 

8:14 AM · Jun 12, 2020

* * *

**7** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **57** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

He just spent 10 minutes serenading the toaster to thank it for doing its job so well. Is this what hell is?

12 0 58

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Happy Pride! We travelled to Toronto this year to celebrate! I am constantly grateful for all the love and support my family have given me, as well as my husband, my best friend and biggest fan. I love you. 

11:26 AM · Jun 16, 2021

* * *

**19** Retweets **10** Quote Tweets **91** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Starting to think I made a crucial error when I convinced David we should get a dog. I might never get my husband back.

11:26 AM · Jun 20, 2021

* * *

**19** Retweets **11** Quote Tweets **162** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

What’s the likelihood of surviving the encounter if I were to give this to David for his birthday?

6:29 PM · Jun 25, 2021

* * *

**11** Retweets **41** Quote Tweets **102** Likes

* * *

**July 2021**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Me and David have been together for like 5 years at this point, and he still truly believes that I don’t know how old he is.

8:14 AM · Jul 3, 2020

* * *

**19** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **88** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Anyone know a good place to rent bikes? David FINALLY agreed to go on a bike ride around the creek with me!

8:14 PM · Jul 5, 2021

* * *

**1** Retweets **4** Quote Tweets **19** Likes

* * *

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Are you sure you want to do that?

8 2 22

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @a_budding_hero

I was intending on faking an illness the day before but now you've ruined that plan. Snitch.

8 1 29

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

‘The Crows Have Eyes 4: Let it Crow, Let it Crow, Oh No!’ comes out in a week! Hope everyone has their tickets ready for the premiere screening at Rose Apothecary!

5:02 PM · Jul 12, 2021

* * *

**927** Retweets **617** Quote Tweets **3.4K** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

And to anyone asking, no, my mother will not be making a guest appearance.

98 86 1.1K

* * *

THE Moira Rose  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

CAW CAW my dear. I send warm wishes and salutations to you all on this special night!

99 91 5.1K

* * *

Darlene  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

I heard that it was fancy dress. Is that accurate?

8 6 19

* * *

Patrick🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

David is getting so sick of dealing with dog walkers with bad etiquette that he made a sign.

4:02 PM · Jul 20, 2021

* * *

**29** Retweets **5** Quote Tweets **98** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

I just think that you shouldn't have a dog if you can't take responsibility for its faeces! It's not that hard!

5 2 42

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Oh really? How come you never seem to do it, then?

21 19 34

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I was so excited to celebrate another Moira Rose success last night with my whole family!

9:26 AM · Jul 21, 2021

* * *

**328** Retweets **98** Quote Tweets **2.2K** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Get yourself a husband who comes to sit in the garden just to watch you do all the work.

2:32 PM · Jul 27, 2021

* * *

**10** Retweets **3** Quote Tweets **78** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

I was providing you with incentive to speed up.

5 2 62

* * *

Alexis Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Ahh look at my brother looking all cozy and domestic!

9 1 41

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Is it a normal stage of marriage that your husband starts dressing like you?

3:02 PM · Jul 29, 2021

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Who would have ever predicted DAVID ROSE wearing a cotton blend shirt from target?

7 22 52

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @a_budding_hero

I'm sorry, where did you say this shirt was from?

3 2 62

* * *

**August 2021**

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

How long until Patrick kills this one?

2:12 PM · Aug 1, 2021

* * *

**5** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **88** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

It's not my fault that I LOVE TOO HARD

5 0 52

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

If only they knew...

BUZZFEED CA @buzzfeedCanada · Sept 5

TEN times David Rose and Alexis Rose were sibling goals!

8:14 PM · Aug 4, 2021

* * *

**231** Retweets **92** Quote Tweets **725** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Slander!

5 2 92

* * *

Alexis Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Okay but I look super cute in that photo.

5 2 92

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Dropped the kids off at Stevie's and headed to the spa in Elm Glen. Thought David would be excited for some alone time but it turns out he just wanted to order room service.

6:02 PM · Aug 10, 2021

* * *

**2** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **88** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

You seriously need to stop calling the animals "the kids", it's grotesque.

5 0 52

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Patrick has already called 3 times to check up on them. Don't let him act all cool about it.

7 2 12

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

How dare my husband look so good when I’m so far away at a conference? I’m sure he does it on purpose. 

1:02 PM · Aug 16, 2021

* * *

**1** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **88** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Just making sure you remember to hurry back.

1 0 12

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Our first barbecue didn't quite go to plan.

4:02 PM · Aug 24, 2021

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

Ronnie  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Maybe you should leave the grilling to the expert next time.

7 5 32

* * *

Roland  
Replying to @ronnie_leesbian

Oooh, BURN! 🤯

3 0 21

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

People may think that I have 3 pets but that’s not true. My husband got wet in the garden and came in and shook himself all over the floor. He is the biggest bitch I’ve ever met.

3:14 PM · Aug 20, 2021

* * *

**2** Retweets **9** Quote Tweets **71** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Thought you liked it when I was dirty?

6 0 28

**September 2021**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

I just told him we have tickets to go to Japan next spring. Right in time for cherry blossom season.

11:26 AM · Sep 1, 2021

* * *

**11** Retweets **15** Quote Tweets **92** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

One of them farted, and I can’t work out who.

11:26 AM · Sep 2, 2021

* * *

**27** Retweets **18** Quote Tweets **112** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Marrying David was and is the biggest joy life has ever given me. I am blessed to be able to call him my husband. Happy Anniversary, baby!

8:26 AM · Sep 3, 2021

* * *

**19** Retweets **10** Quote Tweets **132** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Happy Anniversary, Patrick! Here's to many more years of bliss.❤️

11:16 AM · Sep 3, 2021

* * *

**6** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **72** Likes

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> All good things come in 3, right? I realised some that I missed from the last one, and then ended up making a whole new one. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed. Somehow this was harder than the first?? Maybe I got cocky with the coding and made more mistakes, who knows. 
> 
> As always, this is for the meats group chat, and also the people who have been sprinting with me to get this done! Let me know what you thought in the comments! ⭐️


End file.
